


Sora's Finest Fantasy

by CoolShades



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Comfort Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Male-Female Friendship, Open Relationships, Post-Canon, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Trouble In Paradise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolShades/pseuds/CoolShades
Summary: Old friends of Sora's help him and Kairi take the next stage in their relationship. Well, mostly helping him.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Sora/Yuffie (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Sora's Finest Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I first started hashing out with GohanRoxas that I finally want to get off the ground. Go check out his stuff if you've never heard of him, he is a KH fic veteran.

Sora had a lot on his mind lately, and a shuriken upside the head certainly didn’t help to take the load off.

“I just threw Aerith a text,” Yuffie said. “She’ll be coming by soon t’whip up a cure spell for you.”

“...great,” Sora blankly responded. The safehouse they had ducked into was small, so small that the “kitchen” was just a corner of the single room tile floor over carpeting. Yuffie’s back was facing Sora as he was laid out in a futon pushed up into the corner across from the kitchen. It always struck Sora as odd that, for a ninja, Yuffie never seemed to sit still. Even now, as she lifted the steaming tea kettle off the burner, she was doing a little sashay of her hips, dancing to a tune Sora could hear her humming once the kettle’s whistle died down. 

That ever-present jubilance in her body language was a trait of hers since the day they met, and in the near five-years since it never came across as feckless or distracted. In combat, Yuffie always demonstrated an elegant, dancer’s grace in her movements, conveying to her opponent a flippant behavior to distract them, at which she would swiftly exploit. And even knowing her and her battle prowess for years, he was a sitting duck less than an hour ago in the midst of their sparring match, completely sidetracked for a move he had been able to deflect since her was a kid. Even when made of rubber, those stars still packed a wallop. 

Yuffie spun around and approach Sora, two steaming mugs of tea in each hand. For a moment, lulled by the plush futon, Sora forgot his injuries and rose his head off of the ice pack he was using as a pillow. With it, the sore swelling of his head surged back, and Sora winced.

“Hey, don’t stress yourself,” she advised, sitting on top of the coffee table next to the futon. She extended one of the mugs towards him. 

“Don’t worry about me,” he reassured. As he accepted the mug, his gritting teeth betraying his words. “After all the beatings I’ve gone through? I’ve literally come back from the dead!”

“Still, you shouldn’t test fate. More than once, anyway.” 

“Twice,” he corrected.

“You’re kind of only proving my point.” She slouched down, resting her own mug on the floor below. After a beat of making sure it sat steady enough against the carpet, she brought Sora’s mug to him. Holding it in place as he brought his own hand around the drink. 

“Sooo…” she said the moment Sora went in for a sip. “You wanna talk about it?”

Sora blinked, then swallowed his first sip of tea before responding. “Just...kind of off my game today, is all.” Sora noticed a slight tug when he took the mug out from Yuffie’s hand. “But hey, loss for me is a big win for you, right? You took out the guy who saved the universe like it’s nothing.”

“I’m honored,” Yuffie chuckled before picking up and taking a sip of her own tea. “But I wasn’t talking about the fight. I’m talking about the talk you clearly  _ wanted _ to have, but wanted to fight instead. Now you can’t fight. Can’t even move, really. So we may as well talk, right?”

Sora winced, his fingertips whitening while he clutched his mug with both his hands. Yuffie had always been the most approachable of the Restoration Committee to Sora, and not just because she was closest to him in age, being just two years his senior. Not that everyone else was a stick in the mud—Well, Cid could be more of a grouch on occasion—but they nonetheless took the danger seriously, so as a fresh-faced kid Sora was able to more easily bond with the more playful Yuffie. Maybe it was also why he went to her instead of anyone else. With anyone else, it would just be something to talk out, but words were never Sora’s strong suit. So he asked Yuffie for a fight so he could blow some steam, or at least get this problem out of his head for just a little while. 

He was very clearly wrong with  _ that _ , as Yuffie had effortlessly read him like a book. He just hoped the warmness he was beginning to feel around his ears was hidden by his thick hair. Thankfully, Yuffie kept speaking, which gave Sora at least a few more moments to gather himself. 

“I mean, don’t think I’m judging you or anything, wanting to fight instead of talking about problems. Far be it for me, y’know?” She chuckled, then cleared her throat and took another sip. “You’re not alone. It’s a bit of a thing going on.  _ You _ wanted to fight it out, and Kairi wanted to go out drinking the other day.”

Sora’s ears certainly  _ weren’t _ hidden by now, as they were now burning like hot coals against his head. Yuffie gave him a knowing eye peered over the rim of her mug. “That’s not a coincidence, is it?”

Sora was awash with humiliation. There was no pillow or cushion to throw over his face, so all he could do was feebly hold his mug in front of him and shut his eyes and groan. “So you already know what it is, then?”

Yuffie trilled her lips as she waved her hand dismissively. “Oh, don’t worry, Sora. You know it’s physically impossible for Kairi to talk bad about you. Honestly, this whole thing, don’t be mad, but...it’s kinda adorable. This trouble in paradise you two are having. I mean, I get that it’s devastating to you guys, but…” Yuffie interrupted herself with a giggle. “It’s just so cute, how awkward you guys are making it.”

Sora furrowed his brow, peering over the rim of his mug. “Wait...Kairi came to  _ you _ for relationship advice?”

“Me?  _ Pssht!  _ Of course not. It kind of just spilled out that way during a girl’s night out.”

“Wha- _ all  _ the girls know?!”

“Oh, no. Just me. And Aerith...and Tifa.” Yuffie let out a giggle, but quickly saw from Sora’s face that he wasn’t having it. “Well, em...she  _ started  _ talking to me. It was getting late. Xion had come with her, but she checked out by then. It really wasn’t a conversation for me, so I kinda grabbed a hold of Tifa and Aerith. So don’t be mad at Kairi.  _ I  _ was the one who ended up making it a thing.”

“I’m not...I’m not angry at you, Yuffie,” Sora sighed. “I’m not angry at anybody. I’m just…”

“Hopelessly confused?”

Sora didn’t want to risk nodding his head, so he only weakly smiled and muttered “mm-hmm” as he took a long sip of his tea.

“Well, if it helps, Kairi’s in the same camp. So don’t worry, you’re not the only one who’s feeling weird about taking your relationship to the next level. You’ve got a heckuva girl by your side. You two can survive anything. Literally, you  _ have! _ ”

Sora smiled in acknowledgment as he gulped down his tea. “Yeah, I know,” he said, his tongue slightly singed by the hot water as he spoke. “For a while there, it felt like the universe didn’t want us to be together. I’ve gone through so much to find her, to keep her safe, and all of a sudden I’m tripping up over, well—”

“—sex?”

Sora went in for another another long gulp. “Y-yeah.”

“Well, like I said, heckuva girl. So much of a girl even, when she brought up what she and you were talking about to try and get over this little hurdle between you two, I  _ was _ surprised. But only for about two seconds. Then it made perfect sense.”

Sora was grateful that he didn’t have a mouthful of tea at that moment, as he most certainly would have done a double-take. Yuffie, meanwhile, raised her mug and downed her drink in five long gulps, concluded with a satisfactory  _ aah _ , before looking back down at Sora with what felt like a completely different set of eyes as she had moments before. Knowing eyes. Eyes that Sora became so transfixed on he hadn’t noticed Yuffie’s hand reach out to pull away his mug.

  
Yuffie giggled as she set it aside. “And...speaking of this idea your girlfriend had, I just wanna ask first...is picking a fight your way of breaking the ice with a girl? ‘Cuz I’ll tell you up front, it doesn’t work on  _ all _ girls…” Sora felt her hand now caressing his forearm. “But it absolutely works for  _ this _ one.”


End file.
